Fantina
Fantina was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 1: Battle Tycoons and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 6: Mega-Stars. She is the fifth Gym Leader of the Sinnoh region. Fantina was remembered for her thick French accent, sometimes muttering words and phrases that needed a translator to properly understand. Battle Tycoons Starting off the game, it didn't take Fantina very long to win her first HOH, winning her first in Week 2. Trusting the word of her friend Diantha on a plan, Fantina nominated Clemont and Juniper as pawns, hoping to be able to stick Red on the block as a replacement nominee. This did not work however, as Fantina had her HOH ruined with Lenora winning the Veto and choosing not to use it. Trying to go out and get votes to save Clemont, Fantina campaigned hard and used her native language to speak to those who knew it. Unfortunately, Fantina's flares drove away Clemont's supporters, and he was evicted as a result. Fantina was nominated Week 3 by Professor Kukui, for being a wild card and having "questionable tactics" regarding the game. She saved herself with the Veto, but took a U-turn and ran into the background with it. But, Fantina's Big Brother game took a long step away from the path to Jury. With both Malva and Diantha trying to console her, Fantina fell into a slew of despair, occasionally weeping and binging on cookies, one day becoming too large for her favorite purple dress. These emotional changes and a sudden worry she'd snag another HOH made Fantina a hot target, being betrayed by one of her former allies, Cynthia. Failing to win the Veto, she was nominated against another one of her friends, Caitlin. She was evicted in an 8-3 vote, only gaining the save votes of Iris, Phoebe, and Malva. She placed 16th. Mega-Stars Fantina kept her spicy personality, but she learned from her previous mistakes and had left the flares behind for a more confined and stiff version of herself for the season. Fantina made friends with Caitlin and Morgan, and the three girls talked about things, always over tea parties they held with Morgan's antique teal tea set. Fantina hadn't won a lot of competitions, due to many of them being physical, and she was often weighed down by her heavy dress. What some people argue as Fantina's most iconic moment, she once was so sick of houseguest Blue's red hot confidence levels, that she ripped into him and said that in retirement quote, "They'll kick you down and you'll just be a shadow of who you once were." Fantina's antics of spice clearly hadn't left her high and dry, as Blue had boasted before that he was one of the reasons that Morgan had left. Upon being nominated alongside Caitlin on round 1 of the Week 8 Double Eviction, Fantina was not lucky and was evicted 7-2. She placed 12th and became the second member of the Jury. On finale night, she voted for Nate to win the game because she thought he was "cute". Afterwards,s he really said she admired Nate's game over Lusamine's.Category:Females Category:Prejurors Category:Celebrity Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Battle Tycoons Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Mega-Stars Contestants Category:Jurors Category:12th Place